Shawn Ryan
Shawn Ryan (born October 11, 1966) is the creator, writer, and producer of The Shield. Biography Ryan was born in Rockford, Illinois and graduated from Middlebury College. He started working as a staff writer for the show "Nash Bridges" and then as a producer for "Angel" before creating The Shield. He currently produces and writes his second show, "The Unit", together with writer/director David Mamet. In commentary tracks on The Shield DVD sets, Ryan frequently credits his experiences on the earlier shows with giving him valuable experience for his own creations. He is married to actress Cathy Cahlin Ryan, who also stars on The Shield as Corrine Mackey. They have two children, one of whom played Brian, the son of prostitute Connie Reisler. ''The Shield'' related appearances * Ryan provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** Season 1: "Pilot" (with Michael Chiklis, Scott Brazil and Clark Johnson) ** Season 1: "Our Gang" (with Walton Goggins and Benito Martinez) ** Season 1: "The Spread" (with Clark Johnson, CCH Pounder and Glen Mazzara) ** Season 1: "Dawg Days" (with Michael Chiklis, Catherine Dent and Kevin Arkadie) ** Season 1: "Cherrypoppers" (with Jay Karnes, Scott Rosenbaum and D.J. Caruso) ** Season 1: "Pay in Pain" (with Rohn Schmidt, Dean White and Bill Gierhart) ** Season 1: "Throwaway" (with Kevin Arkadie, Evyen Klean, and Kenneth Johnson) ** Season 1: "Dragonchasers" (with Catherine Dent, Michael Jace and Scott Rosenbaum) ** Season 1: "Carnivores" (with James Manos Jr., Glen Mazzara, Scott Rosenbaum and Kurt Sutter) ** Season 1: "Two Days of Blood" (with Michael Jace, Cathy Cahlin Ryan, Kurt Sutter and Guy Ferland) ** Season 1: "Circles" (with Michael Chiklis, Benito Martinez and Scott Brazil) ** Season 3: "Strays" (with Catherine Dent, Jay Karnes and Glen Mazzara) ** Season 4: "The Cure" (with Benito Martinez, Glen Mazzara and CCH Pounder) ** Season 4: "Ain't That a Shame" (with Glenn Close, Catherine Dent, Stephen Kay and CCH Pounder) ** Season 5: "Kavanaugh" (with Jay Karnes) ** Season 5: "Postpartum" (with Walton Goggins and Kenneth Johnson) ** Season 6: "On the Jones" (with Marie Brazil and Catherine Dent) ** Season 6: "Baptism by Fire" (with Jay Karnes, Scott Rosenbaum and Cathy Cahlin Ryan) ** Season 6: "Chasing Ghosts" (with Walton Goggins and Frank Darabont) ** Season 6: "The Math of the Wrath" (with Benito Martinez and Catherine Dent) ** Season 6: "Spanish Practices" (with Kevin G. Cremin, Benito Martinez, Cathy Cahlin Ryan, Scott Rosenbaum and Michael Jace) ''The Shield'' related work Writer Season 1 * "Pilot" * "Our Gang" * "Pay in Pain" * "Circles" Season 2 * "The Quick Fix" (co-writer) * "Homewrecker" (co-writer) * "Co-Pilot" (co-writer) * "Dominoes Falling" Season 3 * "Playing Tight" (co-writer) * "Mum" (co-writer) * "On Tilt" (co-writer) Season 4 * "String Theory" (co-writer) * "Back in the Hole" (story) * "A Thousand Deaths" (story) * "Ain't That a Shame" (co-writer) Season 5 * "Kavanaugh" (co-writer) * "Postpartum" (co-writer) Season 6 * "Chasing Ghosts" (co-writer) * "Spanish Practices" (co-writer) Season 7 * "Family Meeting" (series finale) External links * Shawn Ryan at the Internet Movie Database * Shawn Ryan at Wikipedia * [[W:C:lastresort:Shawn Ryan|Shawn Ryan at Last Resort wiki]] * [[W:C:terriers:Shawn Ryan|Shawn Ryan at Terriers wiki]] * [[W:C:buffy:Shawn Ryan|Shawn Ryan at Buffyverse wiki, the Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Angel wiki]] * [[W:C:thechicagocode:Shawn Ryan|Shawn Ryan at The Chicago Code wiki]] * [[W:C:theunit:Shawn Ryan|Shawn Ryan at The Unit wiki]] * [[W:C:lietome:Shawn Ryan|Shawn Ryan at Lie To Me wiki]] Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Season 1 crew Category:Sesaon 2 crew Category:Season 3 crew Category:Season 4 crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Season 7 crew